


我要五百字彩虹屁

by MushroomMeera



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Out of Character, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomMeera/pseuds/MushroomMeera
Summary: 家丁和少夫人的奇妙一天





	我要五百字彩虹屁

**Author's Note:**

> 献给密厄拉老师的杀人网球第一弹 非号主本人上传  
> 日本近代AU 十八世纪初始 ABO OOC  
> 孕期有/NTR/粗口/羞辱性言语/年龄操作有/吸奶  
> 迹仁前提下的桦仁，有迹部单箭头手冢倾向

或许这就是神明的惩罚，他千不该万不该避开奴仆视监视尾随自己出门寻欢作乐的夫君，所以才会在穿过某条小巷时被人从后面套进了麻袋。雅治无不悲凉地想道，身下这个莽夫扛着他急匆匆地左拐右拐，挑惯了扁担的粗硬肩膀硌得雅治胃囊泛酸。最后他被带进一间马厢，马粪混合草垛发潮的味道充斥着他整个少年期，熟悉得足以让他生厌。雅治被捆了手吊在梁柱上，这个蛮人确实可恶，连绳子也精心计量，只余必须踮起脚尖手臂才能避免承受身体大半重量的长度。  


遮盖双目的布条取代麻袋将他控制在黑暗里，导致感官比以往要放大了数倍，身后的阿尔法喘息着挤了上来，用鼻头拱欧米伽后颈处微微凸起的腺体，唇舌啧啧作响吸吮脆弱的耳骨，舌头甚至模仿性交的动作往耳孔里捅，唾液搅拌的声音在耳鼓膜处炸裂，可怜的欧米伽瞬间汗毛倒竖，仍未标记处于最佳交配期的陌生阿尔法浓烈信息素熏得他直恶心，腺体鼓动着催促他远离这个危险源。很快一双布满老茧的大手顺着雅治敞开的衣襟钻入大肆摩挲佣人积年累月精心护理的细嫩皮肉，两根粗指头拈弄翘起的奶头。

雅治后牙槽咬紧腮帮才勉强抑制住冲破喉咙的尖叫，“你，你到底是谁？知道我是吗、还不快快放了我，或许还能考虑当作无事发生，不然”

“不然怎样呀？”阿尔法嗤笑着，舌头舔著香滑的嫩脸蛋，口气喷洒在他面门上，说来这蛮夫连舌苔都粗糙得吓人，力道大得令雅治发痛。

“小母狗，你大可说出去，但也轮不到你支使迹部一族的家佣乱棍打死我，我不过是一介连姓氏都不配拥有的草莽，艹了迹部家族的少主母这辈子就值了。而你呢？”

阿尔法开始撕扯雅治身上华贵的织物猎猎作响，“和野男人媛合的荡妇他们会用你想都想不到的法子把你慢慢折磨到死，而你的族人也会受到牵连不明不白死去，哈！我可是最了解这些老蛆的。”  


雅治听著耳边阿尔法的话越发陷入绝望，身子因寒冷和紧张发著抖，他尽量把自己蜷缩起来，仍不可避免阿尔法对他上下其手。  


“不要！”欧米伽这个人弹跳起来，将他整个笼罩起来的高大阿尔法忽然裹住他抬头湿润的阴茎，许久未受照顾的敏感冠部一阵麻爽，触电般传遍全身。  


“你瞧瞧你少夫人，”蛮夫粗哑嗓音明显带了显摆的愉悦，“看上去不情不愿可怜兮兮的，实际上阴部老早就湿透啦，滑得我都快抓不住你的小鸡鸡了。”  


阿尔法开始给他手淫，虽是单一重复的上下套弄，配合着掌心的硬茧着实让雅治舒服的腰眼发酸，不自扭动住跟随节奏。趁他松懈之际，一根中指沿着鼠蹊划过会阴触上淫水直冒的后穴，轻而易举捅进一节指头后又迅速抽了出来。  


拘于显赫氏族的欧米伽终于清楚地意识到他即将遭到一个来自乡野蛮夫的强奸，绝望地尝试最后的挣扎，原本娇嫩的嗓音彻底变了调，他嘶哑啼哭：“求您了，大人，行行好放过我吧，我会想办法给您大把花不尽的金银财宝。”  


“诶，看来你还没明白我的意思。”阿尔法恼火道，他松开雅治泪水直冒的阳具，向上摁住欧米伽鼓起的小腹，不断施加力道。腹中初具人形的骨血即是每个欧米伽母亲的死穴。这回雅治仿若被钉死在案板上小鼠不敢动弹。

“不不不，别伤害我的孩子，要我做什么都可以。”  


“那你就乖乖叉开腿给我艹！”强暴者解开绳子，将雅治摆成跪姿，“好好含着。表现好了或许我还能考虑下手轻点，否则你等着被我搞到屁眼松得像呼拉圈精液漏满大腿谁都看出来你被操透了。”

捏住下颚将怒涨的阴茎塞进欧米伽嘴里。雅治可成受过这般屈辱，他堪堪含住龟头和柱身前小半截，口鼻埋没在杂乱的毛丛中，一方面男性下体腥躁的让他难以忍受，另一方面来自阿尔法信息素让处于孕期状态极度渴望性爱抚慰的身体软成一摊春水。顶端捅着喉口引来阵阵干呕，阿尔法捣鼓了一阵，眼前的欧米伽就像只落难街头断尾的母猫，明明肚里怀崽乳汁丰沛却迫于饥饿吮他大炮的“奶”。然则雅治在口技上实在生疏得很，过了会阿尔法将阴茎拔出，留他口水鼻涕糊满脸剧烈咳嗽。

“真是可惜，看来迹部少爷不常你含他的屌，等下回也许我能教手把手你氏族人家学不到的床上功夫，万一哪天你失贞被人知道了，卖到妓院用得上呢，到时你可要感谢我啊。”  


雅治被吓得六神无主，匍匐向前抱住阿尔法粗壮的大腿，遮眼布早在先前混乱中扯掉了，他半睁住哭肿的双眼仰望莽夫粗痞的面孔。“您只要别说我把自己先给您。”  


阿尔法扯起嘴角:“这倒要看少夫人的表现如何。”

伸手拽住雅治的银色辫子儿摔到草垛上，出于本能欧米伽蜷起身护住腹部，后背被干草扎得生痛。阿尔法迅速压了上来撕咬他饱胀的乳房。实际上雅治去年开春才延下景吾的次子，仍处于哺乳期，当发黄的牙齿咬开奶孔滋出浓郁乳汁，雅治胸部涨乳带来的不适有所缓解，同时滋生出一种奇异的快感。

欧米伽低声吟哦着抱住胸前的脑袋似拒还迎，直到吸干最后一滴乳汁陌生阿尔法才依依不舍放开他肿大的奶头，探头去叼奶汁丰足发硬的另一侧。偶有溢出的奶水淌到胸腹上混合着欧米伽汗渍散发出淡淡奇异的香气。在吸奶的同时阿尔法不忘用三根手指扩张底下同样汁水泛滥的淫穴，贪婪的小洞不知廉耻地吞吐着，企图吞下这三根粗指头。蛮汉还把拇指塞了进去变着角度刮搔敏布满褶皱的肠道。尽管手指足够灵活却仍算不上粗长。但怀孕后雅治实在太久没得到来自丈夫的抚慰，蜷缩脚趾头光凭手指逗弄的雌穴瑟缩着迎来第一波高潮，淫水从穴道涌出喷了阿尔法满满一手，连臀部底下的草垛都淋湿了。但还不够，孕期因性爱诱发潮热的欧米伽渴望阿尔法粗大的阴茎和结。  


看来准备不多了，身底下这个欧米伽已经完全为他敞开，阿尔法嗅了嗅手上浓烈的信息素，把淫水抹到柱身，左手固定住雅治胯部，拇指掰开臀肉露出屁眼，开始扶着大鸡巴对着正不断往外吐水的肛口捅。  
雅治张着嘴一时忘了呼吸，这实在是太超过了，这根阴茎仿佛要把他劈成两半，硕大的龟头借着润滑好不容易撑开那圈肌肉，便迫不及待往里闯。待全根没入粗硬耻毛扎雅治屁股，不等他稍作适应便挺着鸡巴律动。雅治敏感高热的肠道把阴茎夹得死紧，茎身上密布的经脉与多褶的肠壁相互摩擦，磨得他又痛又麻。  


“少夫人，其实我对你还不错不是吗？捆住你双腕的可是上好的丝巾帕，这可是我全身上下最值钱的东西，现在送你啦。”  


莽夫挺着公狗腰九深一浅往雅治小穴里捣弄，他把欧米伽双臂绕到自己脖颈后，开始放缓节奏顶弄先前手指无法触及穴道深处凸起那甜蜜小点，似是毫无规律地刮蹭到后龟头抵住细细研磨，奸得欧米伽汁水四溢甩头浪叫连连。阿尔法用甲缝沾满污垢的手指去抠雅治白皙跳动的乳房，留下点点指印。艹腻了这个姿势蛮汉将他两条腿撂到肩膀，往下压使双膝与之肩齐平，逼迫他看自己被陌生大屌撑得满满正咕唧作响的穴眼。  
“小荡妇，你的逼可真美，又香、又滑、又紧，不是屁股肉多我都要怀疑艹的是个雏妓而不是产过两个崽的小母亲，迹部家的人都有好好养着你的逼吧，会在你产崽后塞生牛肉条进去。你的丈夫一定只会用一种姿势干你，比起他你更爱我横蛮地奸污你，你叫床的声音可比以往激烈多了...”  


湿滑阴道已经完全适应阿尔法粗大的阳具，蛮汉开始调整角度叩击更内里的宫口，硕大龟头来势汹汹顶着那个紧闭的小小宫房入口。  


雅治惊恐地扭动躯体。“里面，孩子、请您别再进去了。”阿尔法狞笑着扣住他细嫩的脖颈，“要不我标记你吧，反正你的阿尔法也没多爱你，我现在就把鸡巴捅进去把里面的胚胎捣碎，把精液浇灌在里面，在你体内成结，这样你就能怀上我的孩子了，你将会担惊受怕日夜祷告这孩子能像你多点。”  


阿尔法把这个可怜的欧米伽牢牢钉死在自己勃发的阴茎上，发了狠劲不断顶弄着近乎变形的小穴。快感逼得他眼角反酸。 “若不是你贪图富贵的父亲把你当做祭品高攀，迹部恰恰需要一个只会生育的傀儡，光凭祭司的废话你真能嫁进去吗。我的少夫人，说不定你本该嫁与我——我只是修正了轨道做正确的事罢了。”  


不是的，雅治无声反驳。仁王，是我家族的姓氏，配给夫君也算门当户对了。  


持续激烈的性交使欧米伽饥渴的产道近乎融化，娇嫩的宫口再也抵不住暴徒的侵袭，酸胀疼痛要被撑开，在灭顶快感来临之际雅治扬起脑袋宛如垂死的天鹅。“景悟！”他低声呢喃郎君的名，但愿你对我受的苦一无所知。  


怀里的欧米伽潮吹了，子宫抽搐着涌出的阴水淋了一整个龟头，马眼被滚烫的淫水泡的发麻，阿尔法咬牙强忍射精的欲望抓着雅治猛干了三十来下，最后龟头顶开宫口将炙热的琼浆回馈给孕育着生命的宫房。  


带潮热褪去结消失，两人沉默不语各自整理鬓发穿好衣物，彼此都清楚这场原本单方面的强暴里受害者少了一丝不甘侵害者多了一分怜悯。

END

 

后记

  


雅治发著呆，任凭热泉泡的他肌肤发红起皱。  


“少夫人。”  


“崇弘。”  


家奴崇弘木讷老实，加之是景悟少主童年陪玩，在佣人间颇受尊敬，就连雅治待他也很是客气。  


“怎么是你？”  


“听说少夫人遣了身边的人洗浴，我看时间过了许久了，有些担心。”  


雅治打量崇弘低垂的平淡眉眼笑了笑，然后留意到不对之处。  


“你后脖颈怎么了，磨得红红的？”  


“······”  


他取出一方刚清洗过叠成三角状的巾帕递给崇弘：“给，拿去沾了药膏包扎好。说来这巾子原先是我顺手给你的，不知怎么的又回到我手上了，现在也算物归原主了。”  


崇弘盯住巾帕上绣的兰花图案沉默不语。半晌得不到回应雅治也不恼，他被丝巾放到榻榻米上回头去往天外炽红如火云翳间透出的一缕残阳。  


“收下便出去罢，叫婢女进来伺候我更衣，夫君该晚归了，我到院子迎他。”


End file.
